


Purple Hyacinth

by Shiro_Usagi12



Series: Hanakotoba [4]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, Weird fanfic, hanakotoba, little bit spoiler of episode 39, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Usagi12/pseuds/Shiro_Usagi12
Summary: Thouser change him a little bit.
Relationships: Amatsu Gai & Hiden Aruto
Series: Hanakotoba [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833064
Kudos: 2





	Purple Hyacinth

Aruto been knock out by Ark, back to his human form. Aruto tries to stand up, the last blow from Ark make him got bad injuries, blood flowing from his mouth.

“Don’t push yourself, human. I will free you from this filthy word.”

“I will not let you kill him,” Thouser look at Aruto, “With our hands, we will destroy you into piece.”

They kick Ark’s butt and make him out of Jin’s body, Jin runs to Jin, he wants to make sure Jin is okay. Aruto decides to bring Jin to HIDEN Manufacturing. Gai just standing there and watch him, something weird inside his heart, like … he wants to say sorry what happen in the past.

First, he wants to say sorry to Aruto then to his ex-comrade? Whoa, Gai labeled them as comrade? You mean tool, isn’t it?

Gai following Aruto from the back and stop walking when he saw a flower shop, he looks at Aibou.

“What? Buy a flower? For what?”

“Woof!”

“Asked forgiveness from what I do to him and the other?”

“Woof!”

“Okay … I will buy it, i—it’s not I like…,” Gai shut his mouth and his face bright red. “Hmph,”

Tsundere CEO.

With Thouser beside him, and a bouquet of flowers in hand. He entered HIDEN Manufacturing. Try smiling at Aruto when he stands up in front of his desk. Gai looks different from before, just a little, his smug face still attached—maybe can’t remove it and the ways he talks still not change.

“Before I was thinking A.I is a tool but … Thouser is different, I realize he is my friend.”

Aruto just sits and listening to Gai.

“Aruto, I’m sorry about all that I doing in the past,” Gai bow to Aruto.

Aruto makes an angry face, all his wrongdoing mention it, of course, his tool—Yua and Fuwa.

“I will say sorry to them too.”

Even his face and voice look like not like asked forgiveness, he is meant it.

“1000% I will pay my sin,” Gao bow to Aruto again.

Aruto sigh, “Maybe you must erase the 1000% thing.”

Gai stays silent before he leaves HIDEN Manufacturing, he put the flower he bought to Aruto’s desk.

“Purple hyacinth?” Aruto rises one of his eyebrows.

“President Aruto, he really meant it,” Izu said with a flat tone.

“What this flower mean?”

“Forgiveness, President Aruto.” she answered and blink. “He really wants to say “I’m sorry” and wished he forgiven by us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ hope you like it


End file.
